Blair Chooses Dan In The Kids Stay in The Picture
by Nicole Karlis
Summary: During the one month hiatus on the Gossip Girl, I was sure Blair was going to finally confess her true feelings about Dan after their kiss. But as we all found out, it just solidified her feelings for Chuck. Here is what I wished would have happened.


**The Kids Stay in The Picture**

**Gossip Girl Season 4 Episode 8**

**Blair Chooses Dan**

_**Gossip Girl**__: They say you have to kiss a lot of toads before you find a handsome prince. But for B, a toad in Brooklyn could turn into her Prince of Manhattan._

_**One Week Earlier**_

_**Dan**__: Blair, we've kept our friendship a secret because we thought there could be something more._

_**Blair**__: Humphrey, please leave and grab a Pellegrino on your way out. You've been drinking too much of that Brooklyn water to believe such nonsense._

_**Dan**__: I'm not leaving until we see if there is something more between us Blair._

_**Blair**__: The reason we've kept our friendship a secret is because I don't want to be seen with you. Do we have to go through this again? _

_**Dan**__: Blair, you and I both know that's not true. We have to be honest with ourselves now. This has gone on for too long. _

_**Blair**__: No Humphrey. This conversation has gone on for too long, now you can see your way out…_

_**Dan and Blair passionately kiss**_

**Dorota**: Miss Blair, get out of bed. Alexander McQueen is here. He says he has dress for you. A dress specifically made for you to wear to the ball.

**Blair**: Why are you in here? Did I ring my bell, Dorota?

**Dorota**: Miss Blair, you have visitor.

**Blair**: Dorota, I do not believe in life after death. Alexander McQueen died last February. Now please, only enter if I ring this bell.

**(Blair rings bell)**

**Dorota**: Miss Blair, I'm so worried about you. You have not left palace in one week. Miss Serena calls; you don't answer. You have me tell her you're at Cartier, on a yacht when it's April! Now you have illness! Why you avoid Miss Serena? Are in fight with Miss Serena?

**Blair**: Dorota, your job is not to be my therapist. You'll be the first to know if I need to check into the Ostroff Center, OK? For now please call Columbia and tell them I'm still sick with infectious mononucleosis.

**Dorota**: OK Miss Blair. But I cannot continue to lie for you much longer. You need to tell me what it is that causes you this week of, this week of severe depression Miss Blair.

**Blair**: Bye, Dorota. And only return if I ring this bell!

(Blair looks at _Gossip Girl _on computer and it says "Spotted: Lonely Boy and S— Could the Upper East Side Party Girl Be Giving Brooklyn's Lonely Boy Another Chance At Love?")

**Blair**: Dorota! (rings bell) I need you here now.

**Dorota**: Yes, Miss Blair.

**Blair**: Has Serena called today?

**Dorota**. No, I have not talked to her since you had me tell her you have real bad case of infectious mononucleosis.

**Blair**: Well, please let me know if she calls. You can tell her I'm feeling better now.

**Dorota**: (Looks at computer screen) What is this Miss Blair? Serena and Lonely Boy are back together and now you want to talk to her? Miss Blair… something does not smell right.

**Blair**: What are you implying,Dorota? That I like Lonely Boy? Hah. Why would you ever think that? Now you've caught my infectious illness.

**Dorota**: Miss Blair. I'm no fool. I know you were hanging out with Lonely Boy when you would tell me you were shopping with minions. You don't shop with minions.

**Blair**: Dorota!

**Dorota**: Miss Blair. You are in bed for one week. Tell me what happened. Is it Mr. Chuck?

**Blair**: No, it is not Chuck. I kissed someone though, and it changed _everything_.

**Dorota**: You kiss Mr. Chuck?

**Blair**: NO, Dorota. Chuck is part of my past and will not be part of my future.

**Dorota**: Did you kiss Lonely Boy, Miss Blair?

**Blair**: Can you please stop calling him Lonely Boy?

**Dorota**: You kiss… Mr. Dan?

**Blair**: It's just Dan, Dan Humphrey, Dorota. And yes, I kissed him. And I liked it.


End file.
